Introduction to Flesh-Eating Trees, Shrubs and Plants
'Introduction' You may be wondering why in the legendary name of Merlin you are reading this... and truthfully, we don’t know. You are either worried about a tree that seems to lurk around your property, are thinking of purchasing a tree to lurk around your property, are trying to teach snoopy neighbours a lesson, or you are just plain mental. Flesh-eating trees in particular have been used by witches and wizards for centuries as a means of protecting their property from truants and undesirables- either a too curious neighbour, or perhaps just garden gnomes. Or perhaps you like the more pint-sized versions of these ferocious, beastly flora. Trees can certainly be a handful- or two, but smaller shrubs and plants can make a very interesting and useful addition to your garden or greenhouse. Flesh-eating shrubs and plants usually serve as pest-controllers, and though they are not always essential they do take out the work of de-gnoming your garden yourself. 'Uses' Brooms : A broom is a highly treasured and sought after tool for every witch and wizard. Each year new prototypes are released to the public. Year after year the favourites are usually made containing one of two flesh-eating tree hardwoods, either the Tunnelling Teak or the Kackling Cactus. The Tunnelling Teak's wood is incredibly durable. It is reinforced by the very sap it uses to trap its prey. This makes it one of the longest lasting woods available in the world. The Kackling Cactus is known to produce brooms that are both strong and practically maintenance free. This wood can be neglected and never needs to be oiled, cleaned or weatherproofed. This makes it among the most popular woods used in daily commuter brooms. Wands : Wands are as equally important to each wizard and witch as a broom is. The top two flesh-eating varieties on this wanted wood list are the Stalking Cedar and Enchanting Elms. Wands made from Stalking Cedars have proven to increase spell work and charms when on the offensive, possibly channelling the cedars hunting abilities. The Enchanting Elm on the other hand have never fully proven to increase magic in individuals, but are highly prized for their wood due to their favoured diet...elves. It is often believed that the magic these trees ingest will somehow soak into the wood itself. This has yet to be officially proven by the Ministry, but it is clear that wood from these flesh-eating trees produce more powerful wands than their mundane counterparts. Decor : Decorating may seem frivolous to some, but the market for wood from Ogreous Oaks and Midnight Magnolias has been steadily increasing. The Ogreous Oak is the producer of the hardest wood in the world. Many Wizarding families prefer this wood to create shelves in their extensive and priceless libraries. The shelves made from Ogreous Oaks are entirely fireproof and have been known to last for thousands of years. Midnight Magnolias are frequently turned into incense burners and decorative boxes. This particular wood has a spicy, sweet honey like aroma that seemingly can't be duplicated. Many families store antique cloaks, papers and trinkets in containers made of this pleasant smelling wood. Whether you are looking to make a profit, or simply admiring the limitless aspects of flesh-eating trees, you should be able to find a useful wood amongst these monstrous marvels. 'Cautions' Flesh-eating trees are by far the more... dangerous of the flesh-eating variety. Generally rating somewhere between 6, being useful but considered dangerous, and 10, meaning you are dead if you touch, inhale or are within 6 inches of this plant. So... do be careful. Flesh-eating shrubs and plants also vary in rating, but due to their diminutive size are generally not fatal... unless you too are diminutive in size, or a troll- figuratively speaking of course, real trolls can’t read books. Most plants are rated 4, useful but might have some unpleasant side effects, whereas shrubs are a little more dangerous often averaging a rating of 6, useful but considered dangerous. 'Insanity' Now you might be wondering how to get your hands on one of these stunning beauties. For shrubs and plants, they are usually available from any good Nursery, or may be purchased from private sales usually found on the outskirts of civilisation. If it’s the trees you’re after, then good luck. Some Nursery’s do allow you to place orders and offer express delivery straight to your home or workplace, with or without your consent- you wouldn’t want to travel with one for too long now would you? Or for the dare devils and mentally unstable, you might want to consider hunting. Yes, hunting, because if you’re not the hunter, then you’re the hunted. And that wouldn’t be very good, now would it? Hunting flesh-eating trees is very tiring and immensely dangerous task. There are no words to describe just how dangerous it is. It is pure insanity, and we discourage this sort of behaviour from amateur herbologists. But if you insist on getting your hands on a Flesh-eating tree of your very own, then make sure you have the following supplies for your endeavour: *A wand *A backup wand *A bottle of Essence of Dittany *A backup bottle of Essence of Dittany *A first aid kit *Lots of Blood Replenishing Potion *Wear multiple layers *Hope and courage ... and Felix Felicis wouldn’t go astray... a lot of it. Anything else will only weigh you down. There are some locations where your odds of bumping into one of these walking nightmares is almost always a reality. One such place is an enchanted forest. Enchanted forests are full of interesting creatures. This provides a well rounded diet that flesh-eating trees cannot resist. Ogreous Oaks for instance are almost exclusively located in enchanted forests, so looking for them elsewhere would almost be silly. Dark sides of mountains, dreary rainforests and of course swamps are all great locations to try to catch a glimpse of one of these amazing predators. If you happen to know a simple charm for invisibility, or have access to an invisibility cloak, you can try hanging out in a known attack area, lying in wait for a chance to spot a Weaving Willow in action. Remember to dress warmly and pack lightly. These trees almost all prefer cooler climates (with a few exceptions like the pouncing Palm). You will want to pack lightly in case an unplanned escape is needed. These trees are unpredictable at best and should be avoided, but curiosity often gets the better of us, and really who could blame you for being fascinated by these enormous flesh-eating trees? Category:Herbology